Chibi Chibi !
by gigiketchup
Summary: O que ocorreria se Ash e Misty regressassem ao tempo e voltassem a ter quatro anos de idade? Com certeza uma terrível bagunça e uma enorme dor de cabeça para o "tio" Brock! *Humor/Romance*


**Chibi o Chibi**

Anoitecera no continente de Hoen, nossos heróis após mais um dia exaustivo já estavam deitados em suas bolsas de dormir, porém nem todos conseguiam ter um sono tranquilo...

Ash ( dentro da sua bolsa de dormir ): Ronc... Ronc... Ronc...  
Brock ( muito encomodado tenta fazer o garoto parar de roncar ): Hey Ash! Hey Ash!  
Ash: RONCCCC...  
Misty ( levantando de sua bolsa de dormir ): O que está acontecendo?  
Brock: Estou tentando fazer o Ash parar de roncar um pouco para eu dormir sossegado, pelo menos nesta noite...  
Misty: E ele não te ouve?

Brock aponta para o Ash que continua roncando, cada vez mais alto.

Ash: ROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCC...  
Brock: Misty, chama ele para mim... com certeza ele vai te ouvir...  
Misty ( ruboriza ): O-Ok...

A Misty começa chamar o treinador...

Misty: Ash... Ash... Por favor acorde!

Porém o garoto não a ajuda e vira para o outro lado, ainda roncando o.O' .

Misty ( cada vez falando mais alto ): Acorda... Acorda... ACORDA! A-C-O-R-D-A! ACORRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDAAAAAAAA!  
Ash por um momento desperta: Calma mãe, que eu já vou pegar a corda.

Misty e Brock caem no momento.

Misty: Eu não sou sua mãe seu idiotaa!

A ruiva não espera mais nem um segundo, pega uma panela ( não me perguntem de onde surgiu a panela ) e taca ela na cabeça do treinador.

Ash ( Passando a mão na cabeça ): AaaAaaAaAaaIiiIiiiiiiiiii! Essa doeu! Por que você fez isso, Misty?  
Misty: Seu tonto! Finalmente acordou! Você não estava deixando a gente dormir hoje.  
Ash: Por quê?  
Brock: Você ronca mais do que uma velha banguela.  
Ash ( envergonhado ): Ops! Foi mal...  
Brock: Pelo menos você não está roncando mais... Hehe!  
Misty: Ele não está roncando mais, mas eu perdi o sono agora!  
Ash e Brock ( cabisbaixos ): Eu também...  
Misty: Droga!

De repente os jovens ouvem um barulho vindo da moita...

Misty ( assustada ): O o q-que foi isso?  
Ash: Não sei!  
Brock: Melhor irmos dar uma olhada para averiguar!  
Misty ( Pega na mão do Ash ): Espera aí! Eu estou com medo! E se for um pokémon inseto?  
Ash ( vermelho ): Calma, Misty... Ninguém vai te machucar...  
Misty ( suspira ): Assim espero.  
Brock: Hey! Olhem para o arbusto!

Ash e Misty olham para o arbusto e percebem que ele está se mexendo, até que de dentro dele sai algo muito estranho...

Misty ( Agarra o Ash e dá um grito): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Os garotos fecham os olhos por um instante, mas logo percebem que aquele barulho todo vinha apenas de um pokémon.

Ash ( aliviado ): Que susto você nos deu...

O pokémon olhava confuso para os treinadores, ele era amarelo e tinha grandes olhos azuis ( PS: Não adianta procurar o pokémon em sua pokedex, pq eu to inventando huahuahuahua o ), antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa o bichinho usou o seu ataque na Misty e no Ash que estavam mais próximos dele... Surgiu então, uma grande fumaça azul em volta dos treinadores.

Ash e Misty ( gritando ): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Brock ( gritando ): Aaassssssshhh! Miiiiiisssstyyyy!

Brock olhou para o seu redor, era tarde demais... O pokémon já havia fugido, mas quando Brock voltou com os olhos para os treinadores teve uma grande surpresa: Os treinadores já não eram do mesmo tamanho que antes e sua aparência se tornou mais nova... muito mais nova... Ash e Misty voltaram a ser crianças!

Brock: Meu Deus... E-eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo.

O pequeno menininho se levanta e arruma o seu cabelo, Ash tinha as suas roupas diminuidas de tamanho e aparentava não ter mais do que 4 anos de idade, ele se via muito confuso no momento.

Ash ( falando timidamente ): Aonde eu to?  
Brock: Ash! Você está bem?  
Ash: Clalo! Quem é você?  
Brock pensa: " Ele não se lembra de nada "... Espera um minuto Ash, cadê a Misty?  
Ash confuso: Mity?

Logo Brock olha para trás e observa uma menininha com os cabelos soltos e com a sua roupa diminuida de tamanho igual a roupa do Ash...

Misty ( soluçando ): Moço! Eu to peldida aqui... você podelia procuia minha mamãe?  
Brock pensa: " Ela também não se lembra de nada... E agora? O que eu vou fazer para eles voltarem ao normal?" ( falando ) Misty... não precisa ficar preocupada, você não está perdida! Nós somos amigos não se lembra?  
Misty ( abre um grande sorriso ): Não me lemblo não...Verdade?  
Ash ( fica curioso ao ver a menina e logo pensa ): " Que menina bonita..."  
Brock ( acariciando a bochecha da Misty ): Somos sim... faz tempo que vocês viajam comigo, só que vocês foram atingidos por um ataque de um Pokémon e voltaram a ser crianças!  
Ash ( confuso ): Ué, tio! Eu semple tive 4 anos ( enquanto isso ele mostra 3 dedos para o Brock ).  
Brock: Hehe... pelo jeito vocês não se lembram de nada mesmo! E você Misty quantos anos você tem?  
Misty mostra 4 dedos para o Brock e mostra um largo sorriso para o seu "novo" amigo.  
Ash: Como você se chauma, tio?  
Brock: Eu sou o Brock...

O menininho se aproxima mais do Brock e cochicha no ouvido dele...

Ash: Quem é essa minina?  
Brock: Você não se lembra dela?  
Ash: Não...  
Brock: Tudo bem... vou te "apresentar" para ela!

O tio Brock se aproxima da Misty e a chama para vir mais perto.

Brock: Misty esse aqui é o Ash, o seu melhor amigo!

Logo, Misty mostra a lingua para o Ash...

Misty ( cruzando os braços ): Eu não falo com meninos!  
Brock ( com uma gota na cabeça -.-' ): Fala sim...  
Ash também mostra a lingua para a garota: E eu não falo com mininas feias!  
Misty ( começando a ficar nervosa ): Você tah me chaumando de feuia ?  
Ash: To shim!  
Misty ( começa a lagrimar os olhos da pequenina ): Eu não sou feuia...  
Ash: É shim!  
Misty: E e vo...você tem cala de um Cateupie gripaudo ( caterpie gripado)!  
Ash: Hãããã!  
Brock: PAREM COM ISSO! " Eu não acredito que agora terei que dar uma de babá " . Se vocês continuarem brigando e não serem amigos, eu vou fazer vocês beijarem um ao outro e dormirem juntos toda a noite!  
Ash ( fazendo cara de nojo ): Arrggghh!  
Misty ( vermelha e sem graça ): Tá baum! Eu etendi...  
Brock: Agora deem as mãos e peçam desculpa um ao outro...  
Ash e Misty: Não telo!  
Brock: Ou fazem isso ou já sabem as consequencias...

Os dois ficam com caras de assustados e decidem dar o braço a torcer.

Ash ( estendendo a mão ): Deuscupa Mity...  
Misty ( dando a mão para o Ash ): Discupa...  
Ash: Vamus ser amiugos?  
Misty: Pur mim tudo bem...  
Brock pensa: " Ufa! Até que enfim... " Pessoal! Vamos dormir agora que já é tarde... amanhã temos que ir procurar um centro pokémon para vermos se vocês vão voltar ao normal.

Enquanto isso Misty avista um Pikachu ( ele fora fazer um pipi no banheiro ecológico, mas acabou de voltar ) e já saiu correndo para abraçar ele.

Misty: Um Pichachu!

A garota abraça ele e começa a fazer carinho nele.

Pikachu: Pika pika chu chu Pi Pi kaka chu?  
Tradução: Brock, o que aconteceu com eles?  
Brock: Eles foram atingidos por um ataque de pokémon e agora voltaram a ter 4 anos de idade!  
Pikachu: Pika Chu Pi!  
Tradução: Oh, my God!  
Ash: Oi Pikauchu! Tudo bom?  
Pikachu: Pi!  
Brock: Esse pikachu é seu pokémon Ash!  
Ash: Verdaude?  
Brock: Sim

Ash tira dos braços o Pikachu da Misty.

Ash: Vem aqui amigão!

Pikachu pula nos braços do Ash. Misty fica triste, por o pikachu ter trocado ela, de repente ela abre o boqueirão e começa a chorar.

Misty: Buuáááááááááá  
Brock: O que houve Misty? Por que você tá chorando?  
Misty: Buaáááá... Snif... Snif... O Ash tirou de Snifmim o Pichachu!  
Ash: É que ele é meu poukémon!

Misty limpa as lágrimas... Ash fica com pena da ruivinha e decide compartilhar seu amigo com ela.

Ash: Mity, ele é meu pokémon... mas, você polde blincar com ele taumbém!  
Misty: Sélio?  
Ash: Shim !

Misty dá um beijinho no rosto do Ash, que fica acanhado no momento.

Misty: Obigada!  
Brock falando para si mesmo: Ai, ai... seria bom se eles resolvessem seus problemas dessa maneira quando voltarem ao normal...  
Brock: Crianças! É hora de dormir!  
Ash e Misty: AAAHH!  
Brock: Nem A nem B, já são 2 horas da madrugada... Vamos, vamos, vamos!

E lá foram eles dormir, cada um em sua bolsa. Logo o dia amanhece...

Brock: Aai... Bom dia pessoal! Vamos acordando!  
Misty ( espreguiçando em sua bolsa ): Ah... mas tá muito ceudo ainda!  
Ash: ronc... ronc...  
Brock-.-' Nem mudando a idade ele muda o seu jeito de ser...

Misty se levanta da sua bolsa e vai acordar o Ash

Misty: Acolda, Ash! Acolda! ACOLDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ash: Daqui au pouco eu peugo a colda, mãe.

O Brock cae XP .

Brock ( coçando a cabeça ): tem coisas que não mudam...  
Ash se levanta e já vai pegando o café da manhã.  
Ash ( comendo feito louco ): Que gotoso!  
Misty também vai comer: Toutouso memo!  
Brock: ainda bem que gostaram...Após um delicioso café da manhã os nossos pequeninos heróis e o titio Brock, continuaram a andar em busca de um centro pokémon... depois de terem andado muito, eles dão uma pequena parada para descansarem em volta de um lago.

Brock: Crianças... não se separem de mim, certo?  
Ash e Misty: Tá bom!

Depois de uns segundos, Ash avistou uma grande poça de lama...

Ash: Mity! Mity!  
Misty: Fala Ash...

Ash pega na mão da Misty.

Ash: Vamu blinca na lama?  
Misty: Mais o tio Block num vai gosta!  
Ash: Ele tá tiurandu uma soneuca, agola! Ele nem vai perceube!  
Misty: Então vamu blinca!

E lá foram eles, pular na lama, onde cairam e resolveram fazer uma guerra no meio da poça... mas, logo surgiu um grande peso na consciencia deles: Claro! Eles tinham esquecido de ter chamado o tio Brock, para brincar com eles !

Ash e Misty ( todos sujos de lama, foram correndo em direção de Brock ): TIOOOOOOO BLLLLOOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

Brock abre os olhos devagar e logo se depara com os dois " monstrinhos " todos sujos de lama.

Brock: o.O  
Ash: Block! Vem blincar com a gente!  
Brock: O.o  
Misty ( pulando ): A gente vai blinca com o tiooo! A gente vai blinca com o tioooo!  
Brock ( com olhos demoniacos ): EU NÃO FALEI PARA VOCÊS NÃO SAIREM DE PERTO DE MIM?  
Ash: Falou shim!  
Brock: E POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO TODOS SUJOS DE LAMA?  
Misty: Você falou pla a gente num sair de pelto... mas, não disse que não era pla gente blinca na lama!  
Brock ( começa a chorar ): Eu não acreditoooo snif ... Agora vou ter que dar um banho em vocês!  
Misty ( com os olhos brilhando ): Ebaa! Adolu tomar banhu!  
Ash: Cledu! Eu num telooooooo!  
Brock: Ainda bem que paramos na frente de um lago! Agora vocês dois! Vão já tirando a roupa!  
Brock (pensando): " Quando eles voltarem ao normal, espero que não se lembrem disso... "

Misty toda empolgada com o banho, já foi começando a tirar a roupa enquanto o Ash ficava olhando abobado...

Brock ( envergonhado ): Hey! Calma ai, Misty! Tira a sua roupa mais não tira a calcinha, ok?  
Ash e Misty: Por que não!  
Brock: Por que o Ash é um menino e você Misty, é uma menina! Vocês não podem ver um ao outro pelado!  
Ash e Misty: Por que não!  
Brock: Por que é muito feio isso!  
Ash e Misty: Por que isso é feio!  
Brock: Por que se alguém ficar sabendo que vocês tomaram banho juntos eu vou me ferrar...  
Ash e Misty: Por que!  
Brock ( nervoso ): CHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGAAAA! PODEM TOMAR BANHO DO JEITO QUE VOCÊS QUISEREM! MAS TAMBÉM EU NÃO VOU AJUDAR NINGUÉM, OUVIRAM?  
Ash e Misty: Por que!

Depois do nervosismo Brock, vai embora deixando os dois tomarem banho sozinhos ( que perigo! ). Sem muita demora eles se despiram e começaram a se lavar... até que algo chamou a atenção da ruivinha.

Misty: Ué Ash! O que é isso ai embaixo?

Ash começa a procurar mas não acha nada de incomum...

Ash: Eu não to achandu nada, Mity!

A ruivinha aponta para a parte intima do Ash.

Ash: Ah! Isso aqui é meu piupiu. Você nunca viu não?  
Misty: Eu não...  
Ash: Todos os meuninos tem isso!  
Misty: Nossssssaaa! Eu não sabia... Que divertido!  
Ash: Hehe  
Misty: Parece uma minhouquinha!  
Ash: É por que você ainda não viu o do Block, é desse tamanho.

Ash abre os braços os máximo que pode, para mostrar o como era grande...

Misty: E como você viu o deule?  
Ash: Na hola que ele tauva fazendo pipi eu olhei!  
Misty: Eu queria ter pipiu também!  
Ash: Mas não tem!  
Misty: Mas eu tenho chochota!  
Ash: É? Posso ver?  
Misty ( sorrindo e mostrando para o Ash ): Poude!  
Ash: Que legau!  
Misty: Deuxa isso para lá e vaumos terminar o banhu!

E depois de tantas curiosidades descubertas eles terminaram o banho, se secaram, se trocaram e voltaram para perto do Brock.

Brock pensando: " Nem imagino os que esses dois aprontaram no banho..."  
Misty ( com um lindo sorriso timido no rosto ): A gente jah tomou banhu...  
Brock: Tomaram direitinho?  
Misty: Shim!  
Ash ( com uma cara de arteiro ): Brock, preciso te contar um segredo!  
Brock: Pode me contar!

Ash puxa Brock para longe da Misty e o faz se agaixar do seu lado... Finalmente ele começa a contar o que tinha de tão importante para o seu " titio " .

Ash ( meio vermelho ): A Mity, tem chochota!  
Brock ( Furioso ): Seu muleque! O que você fez com a Misty?  
Ash ( amendontrado ): N-nada... Só toumaumos banho!

Brock começa a bater no bumbum do Ash, enquanto ele começa a chorar...

Brock: Isso é para você aprender a não ficar fazendo besteiras por aí!

Depois de tanta traquinagem, nossos heróis seguem viagem... Já estavam próximos, do centro pokémon, enquanto eles andavam, Brock observava os seus dois companheiros conversando na sua frente de mãos dadas...

Ash: Então queur dizer, que voucê vai ser uma meta em pokémons aquauticos quando ficar glandona?  
Misty: Shim ! E você? Vai ser o que?  
Ash: Um Mete Pokémon!  
Misty ( confusa ): O.O?  
Ash ( tentando explicar melhor ): Um Mete Pokémon!  
Misty ( assustada ): "ºº"  
Ash: Um Mete Pokémon!  
Misty: Ah, tendi agola! Um Mestle Pokémon!  
Ash:  
Misty: Lecal!  
Ash ( abaixando a cabeça ): Mity...  
Misty: Faula !  
Ash: O que voucê se leumbra, do que auconteceu antes de voucê vir pala ca?  
Misty ( triste ): ah, me leumbro que eu tiunha uma mamita e um papito muito leugais... Mas, tiunha também tlês irmãs muito mauvaldas!  
Ash: Pour que elas eram malvadas?  
Misty ( com a cabeça abaixada): Elas num goustam de mim  
Ash ( extremamente preocupado ): Pour que você está dizeundo issu?

Os olhos da garota começam a lagrimar muito...

Misty: Elas faulam que eu sou feuia, snif chata e que eu sou a coiusa snif ... mais impletavel ( imprestavél ) do mundo!  
Ash ( abraça a ruivinha ): Não fiuca achim, que eu também chouru!  
Misty ( chorando e corando um pouco): Ninguém gousta de mim! Toudo mundo me aucha feia e impletavel!  
Ash: Isso não é verdaude! Eu gousto muito de você e eu auchu você muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiittoooooo bonita,( Ash abre os braços ao máximo que pode ) desse tamanho achim ( assim hehe ele não espirrou u.u" naum)!  
Misty ( envergonhada e vermelha): Eu também goto de voucê...

Logo o pequeno garoto toma uma importante decisão.

Ash: Mity, iuspela aqui um pouco que eu já vouto!

E sai correndo, para dentro da floresta.

Brock: Assssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhh! Aonde você vai?  
Ash: Num fica pleucupado! Eu ja vouto!

Brock, estava preocupado com o Ash... mas, não demorou muito até o pequenino voltar com uma pequena flor na mão.

Brock?

Ash, então vai em direção da Misty e lhe dá a flor.

Misty ( sem graça ): É pla mim?  
Ash ( coçando a cabeça ): É shim!  
Misty: Noooossa! Nunca reucebi flores na minha viuda! Obligada!  
Ash: Hehe, não foi nauda...  
Misty:  
Ash: Mity...  
Misty: Faula!  
Ash: Voucê tem namolaudo?  
Misty ( abaixando a cabeça ): não...  
Ash: Hum... E v-voucê, bem... voucê saube...  
Misty: O que?  
Ash: Você quer ser minha namolauda?  
Misty ( levanta a cabeça com os olhos brilhando ): Eu? Sua namorada?  
Ash: Shim!  
Misty: Eu telu ser sua namorada, sim!

Ash se aproxima da Misty e lhe dá um suave beijinho na boca ( um selinho )... Depois se afastaram, com uma cara de surpreendidos.

Ash e Misty: Uau!

Enquanto isso Brock observava a cena chocado.

Brock ( pensando ): Sabia que esses dois iriam terminar em namoro algum dia... quero ver se isso vai continuar quando eles voltarem ao normal...

Depois de uma hora andando, nossos heróis chegaram ao centro pokémon. Brock explicou com detalhes o que havia acontecido...

Enfermeira Joy: Ah! Mas é muito fácil de resolver este caso!  
Brock: Sério? O que vamos fazer?  
Enfermeira Joy: É só dar aspirina para eles que logo voltaram ao normal...  
Brock ( cai ): Pummmmm!  
Enfermeira Joy: '  
Brock: Eu não acredito nisso!  
Enfermeira Joy: Vamos acabar de vez com isso... Ash! Misty! Venham para cá

E logo chegam as duas criancinhas correndo...

Misty ( acenando ): Oi Tia!  
Ash: Oiii!

Brock então pega a aspirina e um copo de água.

Brock: Vocês vão ter que tomar isso agora!  
Ash e Misty: Eu não telo!  
Brock: Mas se vocês não tomarem, vocês vão ficar assim para sempre...  
Ash e Misty: Eu não vou tomar! É ruiiiiiim!  
Brock: Não é ruim, é gostoso de tomar...  
Ash e Misty: Eu não vou tomar!  
Brock: Vai sim!  
Ash e Misty: Eu não vou tomar!  
Brock: Vai sim!  
Brock ( com cara de mal ) : Se vocês não tomarem... O BICHO-PAPÃO VAI PEGAR VOCÊS! E ELE VAI ARRANCAR AS SUAS TRIPAS E VAI COMEREM VOCÊS VIVOOOOSSSSS!  
Ash e Misty ( um abraça o outro, totalmente assustados): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Ash: Me dá logo o ácido acetilsalicílico!  
Misty: Eu também quero o ácido acetilsalicílico!  
Brock: O.o  
Enfermeira Joy: Aqui está  
Brock: É incrivél o vocabulário das crianças de hoje em dia!

Então os dois tomam o comprimido com água... e logo começam a voltar a sua idade normal... até houver uma explosão em volta dos dois e voltarem a ser como antes.

SSSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAMMMM

Brock: ASSSSHHH! MMIIISSTTYYY! Vocês estão bem?  
Ash ( se levantando sim, ele caiu o.o" ): Estou bem sim...  
Misty ( passando a mão na cabeça ): Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...  
Brock: Vocês se lembram do que aconteceu?

Ash ( avermelhado e cabisbaixo ): Sim...  
Brock: E você, Misty... Se lembra de algo?

Logo Misty ganhou uma áurea vermelha em sua volta e seus olhos se tornaram demoniacos...

Misty ( enfurecida ): COMO VOCÊ PODE DEIXAR EU TOMAR BANHO, SOZINHA COM O ASH!  
Brock ( assustado ): É que...

Misty começa a jogar tudo o que encontra na frente, em cima do Brock...

Ash ( coçando a cabeça ): Que bom, que tudo voltou ao normal...

Depois de um tempo de briga, eles vão jantar na pokélanchonete do lado do centro pokémon. Chegando lá eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar...

Brock: Na próxima vez, não mexam com pokémons que vocês não conheçam!  
Ash: Mas a gente não mexeu com nenhum pokémon!  
Misty: Ele que atacou a gente!  
Brock ( suspirando ): Verdade...

De repente o rapaz de olhos fechados observou uma garota bonita e foi ao seu encontro...

Misty: ' Hehe... ele nunca muda...  
Ash: u.u'  
Misty ( vermelha ): Ash... a gente precisa conversar!  
Ash ( fazendo de desentendido ): Sobre o que?  
Misty ( sem graça ): Bem... você sabe...  
Ash: Não, eu não sei. É sobre o que?  
Misty: Do que aconteceu com a gente quando se transformou em criança...  
Ash: Ahh! Você quer falar sobre o banho?  
Misty: Não, seu pervertido!  
Ash: Do que então?  
Misty: Sobre o namoro que a gente tinha...  
Ash ( vermelho ): Desculpa, Misty... eu não quero forçar a você ter nada comigo, por causa de uma coisa que eu pedi, quando era criança.  
Misty ( vermelha ): Entendo...  
Ash: Não posso forçar você sentir o mesmo que eu sinto...  
Misty ( surpresa ): Você gosta de mim ainda?  
Ash: Sim... Mas não quero te obrig...

As palavras de Ash foram interrompidas por um beijo da ruivinha, só que desse vez não foi apenas um selinho e sim um verdadeiro beijo. Após um tempo se beijando os dois se separaram...

Misty: Eu te amo, Ash!  
Ash: Eu também te amo...

E voltaram a se beijar de novo!

FIM o.o" Sim... um final tosko para um fanfic toska x

Autora: Gigi ( webmistrees )


End file.
